Kite Fight
Synopsis It's a battle of kites between Munroe and Dilash, Chiku says that she'll make the best kite for him ever, however the only problem is that this monkey girl gets distracted easily. Can Badou keep Chiku focused long enough to keep the promise she made to Munroe before times up? Summary Kite Fight- Badou, Babar and Munroe are kites out in the Savanna while waiting for Chiku, she finally arrives and her friends ask where has been. The monkey answers, "I was trying to what kite to build, then I had to figure out how strong the wind it." With that in mind the king asked how strong is the wind and the answer to it was found when it was strong enough to blow Munroe away and he tripped over Tersh and Dilash that laughed at the porcupine's kite as well as claiming that any kite he made would be better. So Chiku had Munroe challenge the Crocs to a kite fight, much to the porcupine's disappointment Babar couldn't stop the fight, but the young monkey said, "you have nothing to worry about." which him worry even more. The next day everyone meets in the Inventing Tent to get started on Munroe's kite; Badou is the first to have an idea on how to build the kite, but is interrupted by Chiku who gets distracted with another invention much to Munroe's disappointment. So to put her on track Badou did a quick voting session and Chiku up with one idea, then suggested a few more furthering the porcupine's disappointment and unknown to them that Dilash and Tersh were listening. As Dilash had his own idea for a kite, to get Chiku to decide on a design at last by using a countdown clock until she came up with one a sky dasher diamond when they returned back surprised to find their friend working on something else. During the testing phase the coconut grabber got attached to Munroe and sent him flying into a coconut tree, Badou said that was fine but she needed to focus. At the time Dilash and his cousin were in the Bazar getting the best kite from a merchant and paint it to look homemade, then Tersh reminded him it was against the rules but he didn't care much for the rules unless he wins just before they left he had another sneaky idea. The frame of the kite was finished but they needed wind rods as Chiku was testing wind strength, she smelled something sweet. It was a trick by Dilash to distract her but she didn't fall for it and became distracted with other inventions said by the croc and she started working on her Siren Studded Surf Slider, then Badou and Munroe found working on another invention again. During the testing of her slider Munroe is caught and crashes into the same coconut tree and finally had enough with inventions so he storms off to make his own kite, realizing her mistake, she finally decides to make the kite. All day and night Badou and Chiku worked on the kite and it was almost complete all that was left was wooden, so when out to test some. In the morning, the young prince woke up to find his grandfather to tell him about the competition and Badou was glad to see the kite done (so he thought) and headed to the Savanna. Just the kite fight was starting Badou arrived in the nick of time to surprise his friend, however Babar found the young monkey testing wooden rods and to inform her that the competition already started. But to the king's surprise the kite wasn't done, but by the time both they arrive it's too late and duel is over with Dilash winning, however with him not paying attention he gets taken into the air by his kite. So both, Munroe and Badou mount a rescue with Chiku's help and surfer to save the young crocodile; safe on the ground Dilash gave Tersh a foot rub much to his displeasure. As the episode ended Badou asked his grandfather, "why didn't you stop all this?" He replied, "If I did, your friends wouldn't solved their problem." as their kites soar into the sky. Lesson(s) It is best to keep your promises. Sometimes doing nothing can get a lot done Focus on one thing at a time. Trivia * This is the second episode to begin in the savanna following "Copy Cat". * Chiku's second and third inventions are revealed; she also mentions having other inventions made following "Soaped". * This is the second appearance of the Bazar following "Chocolate and Banana Soup". * A blimp liner is used for a third time following "Windrunners" and "the Quillinator". Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes starring Badou and friends Category:Episodes Starring Chiku Category:Episodes Starring Munroe Category:Adventures outside of the palace Category:Red titlecards